Altered Path
by Kitty Murking
Summary: A story born from my annoyance of Shane getting away with everything, the particular case being his drugging of Lauren Cooper. In this he fails and gets called out by the tiny blonde. Who in turn never ends up perusing Theo. Its mostly Reamy but will deal with everyone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I don't hate Shane, truly I don't I just need him down a couple pegs. The original attempt at this was supposed to be Cooperfeld, but it took its own path and became our dear Shrimp Girl and her DJ. This story is actually likely to know everyone off there high horse.

"Oh good you found one thank you." My step sister said grabbing the pill

"No wait Lauren." I said trying to wrestle it from her, "That's not a painkiller."

"It would likely do that too Amy." Shane said dismissively.

"So now you try and drug me." She snaps

"It was for Amy." And she gave him a death glare.

Then she started "Where the hell do you get off, you date my best friend despite the fact we both knew you were no good for him, then you break up with him because he is trying to give you advice in a way you had thought was cute."

"It had gotten old." He tries to defend.

"Your best friends has nearly ruined Amy and Karma's life, and you blame that stupid girl for it, despite the fact your Casanova want-to-be ass hole is just giving her the attention you let her have by outing them in public, despite the fact that only Amy rolls that way, and if I know her half as well as I think I do, she only found out she was because you couldn't stay the fuck out of her business. Drugs are just the next in your line of proving you have no clue what's best for ANYONE."

"Lauren, that's,"

"Oh my god Amy; just don't, either go up and be with that girl you have been staring at all night or let's go home. You so called friend is nothing but another patriarchal sleaze who hides behind his sexuality to perpetuate stereotypes to manipulate you, Karma and even Hottie Doucheface." Shane response was to imitate a fish trying to come back with a response.

"Do you think she'd go for me, I am kind of," I trailed off not even looking at Shane

"Awkward, tall, a bit butch, rebounding from your best friend having no romantic interests in you what so ever" she listed off easily.

"Um all of them" I replied.

"Honestly I expect you to crash and burn but people do weirder things. I have no clue what any of the woman at our school see in Liam he looks like a reject from Twilight." I laughed at that, even if it was a bit bitter. "It's a party she is just some aesthetically appeasing girl, you literally have no risk. Worse she can do is laugh and then we can go marathon bad TV on Netflix's. Like I wanted to before some other jerk started ignoring my texts. God my head hurts."

"Can I have your Number I think we should go out?" I said, go big or go home right.

"What was that?" She asked glancing at me.

"I think we should go on a," she started to smile as I asked again "you heard me before."

"Yeah, I just like messing with you Shrimp Girl"

"I sometimes go by Amy."

"Reagan" She replied with a pantie damping smirk. I felt my phone buzz with a call from Karma and I put it on mute, I cannot deal with Liam drama anymore.

"Anybody good"

"Just bill collectors" I replied easily.

"At this time of night is it something I should be worried about before I said yes?"

"But you haven't said yes."

"That was a yes Shrimp Girl."

"Just fair warning I am only 16"

"How did you get – never mind like they would pay that much attention here."

"And hey it worked out right."

"It sure did Shrimps, you kind of blew me off at the party the other day."

"And I am sorry about that,

"What about your friends, they don't mind that I stole you?" I thought about Karma for a moment before I replied with a smile.

"It's just something they are going to have to deal with."

Lauren's PoV

"I am sorry." Shane said, "I really am trying to help her be confident with who she is, I can't, I don't always pay attention to what I am do along the way."

"Pay fucking attention from now on. I know you have some need that every needs to be out and proud by world is a cruel place that will rip anyone to shreds with little provocation and you don't need to be shoving that shit down her throat.

"Her and Karma are" cocked eyebrow half head tilt and he shut up. "They are so fucked."

"And you're her almost just as sorry replacement goldfish."

"That is just fucked up."

"Yes it is, so stop being such a blind fuckup and realize your best friend is a douchbag just as much as Karma is a stupid blind child."

"Is this about Theo."

"Fuck Theo."

"Is this about the other thing?"

"As much as anything else I suppose."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not with you." I replied, the pounding in my head was getting worse. Why the fuck did I go out tonight anyway.

"It is okay."

"Maybe to you, and maybe even to our school, but not to everyone Harvey" I replied "I am going home you watch make sure that DJ doesn't do anything creepy."

Amy's PoV

2 hours and 6 missed calls from Karma later. I had found out Regan was not attending college between Cater-waitering and DJ-ing. Hadn't really had really had to many former relationship, how the hell does that happen when she looks like that, and a number of adorable other small things.

My phone started vibrating again. "You are going to have to answer that sooner or later. They seem to really want to collect their money, do you have mob connections."

"I may know someone who sells pot brownies but I think that's the extent of it."

"You don't do pot right?"

"God no, though a certain someone here offered me ecstasy today" I left out the fact that it was my so called GBF.

"Well I am glad you didn't take it."

"And how do you know I didn't" I asked trying to be flirty.

"If you had you be down there hanging out with anyone, or freaking out in like a closet or something." I gave her a questioning look "I DJ as much as I can Shrimp Girl."

My phone buzzed again. "Serious who is calling you?"

"Apparently, my Step-sister, I need to take this."

"It's cool."

"So Karma has officially called me to ask where the fuck you are, I am so proud of you. I blocked her number, and told her you were sleeping, is it still going well with the DJ?"

"It's going great. Thank you coming tonight."

"Thanks for not letting Shane drug me."

"So you went home?"

"Yes, and Amy, don't do anything incredibly moronic. I only can give so much sympathy before it makes me sick."

I laughed, "Thanks Lauren," I hung up and walked back to the incredibly sexy DJ waiting for me.

"So a sister?" she asked

"Step-sister, apparently, well my best friend has been calling me all night to tell me about her date with some asshole.

"And that's who you're ignoring; you could take it I would understand."

"I really don't want to hear about it right now, she'll be talking about it all week no matter if I hear about it now or not."

"If you're sure," She didn't look convinced. Then again I am not sure I did either.

"My friends are high school kids full of crippling drama I don't want to deal with and I sure as hell don't want to scare you away with.

"It can't be that."

"I not even sure sit coms are as awkward as my life has become."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why didn't you answer your calls last night, and don't give me any of that you were asleep bullshit." Karma demanded the second she picked up the phone. Because Liam called me his wife last night because of his insecurities, and I really could have used my best friend's advice."

"I may have gone to an underground rave and couldn't hear my phone." I replied awkwardly, "You're not actually married right."

"No, so underground rave, do anything exciting."

"I may have met a girl."

"A girl, Tell me everything."

"So how did it go?" Shane asked when I called him after talking to Karma for 2 hours, hearing her and Liam's confusion was still bittersweet but looking at the text from Reagan made it a bit easier to handle, I had someone else too now.

"I have her number."

"Tell me everything." The fact that he and Karma aren't on better terms continues to amaze me.

I flopped onto the couch. "Her name is Reagan, she's gay, she actually has thus far replied to your texts. I hate you right now." Lauren said.

"Theo never called did he?"

"No." she said voice full of venom.

"What a dick." My phone buzzed with a text notification.

DJ Reagan: _**So whats up Shrimps?**_

You: _**Not much you**_

DJ Reagan: _**Trying to figure out what to were to my DJ gig 2nite**_

You: _**I thought you were Catering tonight**_

DJ Reagan: _**I am like super busy today, part of why I am taking now to talk to a cute girl I met at a club yesterday**_

You: _**Some club goer. Seems iffy never know what type of people you meet in a place like that**_

DJ Reagan: _**LOL true**_

DJ Reagan: _**Well lucky for her I did run into her at a party for some stuffy company first. Had a weird thing for shrimp :P**_

You: _**Sounds like some weirdo stalker to me**_

DJ Regan: _**You trying to tell me something shrimp girl**_

You: _**No I honestly didn't think about how bad that actually seemed until I said it. Not staking you ShrimpGirls Honor.**_

DJ Reagan: _**I'm just teasing you Shrimps don't worry.**_

DJ Reagan: _**Tell me what you think.**_ A picture showed up on my phone of her. She looked gorgeous.

You: _**You look fabulous. I am going to have to fight off your other suitors**_

DJ Reagan: _**Yeah but none of them are going to have punked the Skwerkel engagement party.**_

You: _**Yeah long story**_

DJ Reagan: _**One you will have to tell me sometime**_

You: _**No one can ever know!**_ I sighed and dropped my phone on the table.

"Not that I really care but why are you being pouty." Lauren asked.

"I may have overreacted to something and I hoping I didn't scare her away."

"Oh if she was still interested in you after she had to listen to you prattle on about European prisons I don't think you're going to ruin it that quick. Unless, did Booker come up?"

"Sort of" I groaned throwing my arm over my eyes.

"You fucked up."

"I sort of met her at a party when I was convincing Liam not to tell Karma. She was Cater-waitering there."

"Well then I suppose I can understand how it came up at least." It was several moments later that my phone buzzed again.

DJ Reagan: _**It can be that bad but whatever**_ that had been sent right after my message.

DJ Reagan: _**You still there Amy?**_ Was it wrong that it made me smile?

You: _**Yeah I am still here sorry it just that drama I mentioned last night**_

DJ Reagan: _**No judgment here, I understand some shits tough, you free tomorrow, or is it too soon to take you up for that date?**_

You: _**I am free any day you want to take me out**_

DJ Reagan: _**I may take you up on that shrimp girl. I gotta head out know so as much as I enjoy texting you duty calls.**_

You: _**Just remember you already have one strange girl no need to pick up any other crazy stalkers :P**_

DJ Reagan: _**But the last one was so cute**_

DJ Reagan: _**Kidding I'll be careful shrimps, TTYL**_

Karma's PoV

So after Amy told me about this girlfriend of hers I attempted briefly attempted Facebook stalking her which was not easy do to the fact that I never got a last name. So after 15 minutes of such I gave up and sighed.

I need more friends, how am I supposed to complain about my BFF's girlfriend if I all I have is said BFF and my boyfriend who wants to hear about her as much as I she wants to hear about him. I could call Shane, I looked my phone. This might suck.

"What's up Bitch?"

"You took Amy to a rave last night she met someone Tell me everything."

"I likely know as much as you do. How 'bout your date with Liam, he only gives me a guy's perspective."

"Well he did call me his wife."

"Yeah that was fucking weird. Did he manage to actually call you his girlfriend or are you still his wife / muse.

"I am his 'gi gi gi – damnit Karma I am insecure about Amy'" I said with my best broody Liam voice.

"Now be honest, should he be?"

"We are all we had for years Shane, I don't even know. She was with me for everything including an attempted 3 some, why either of them went along with it is beyond me."

"I may be to blame for that." He admitted. "But it was to try and help Amy figure out her feelings for you. I figured it wouldn't hurt."

"Not hurt - my god what the hell are you even on. I know I terribly elaborate plans but that is ridiculous."

"I seemed to be being called out a lot recently."

"Come to think of it you do a lot of really shitty things to us. Why does Amy even put up with you?"

"I don't know why did you lead her on?"

"I didn't lead her on. Besides you're the one who outed two straight girls."

"I outed one straight girl, and I outed someone who's not a total bitch."

"Ever stop to think that this front is for you asshole? Stop fucking with everyone." I hung up. What a dick.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren's PoV

"Mom this is Amy's girlfriend Reagan, she is good to her and not that vacant bitch she calls her best friend. Reagan this is my stepmom Farrah. I figured if I took care of this Amy couldn't put it off any longer.

"Pleasure to meet you" Reagan said putting her charm up to max. "You're the weather lady for WTXS right."

"That's right, how did you convince my baby girl to come to this I've tried for years." Farrah didn't even correct her about it being a meteorologist so I took that as a good thing.

"I think you telling her that she couldn't win got Amy to compete." I provided. "And anyways, since Amy drowns in her on insecurities I don't want her fucking this up by playing on yours." I looked pointedly at Reagan. "So now that this is out. I suggest you simply cheer my stepsister on and not make a spectacle out of this. Or you could cheer for me if you want to go for a winner."

Reagan was not as extreme as Shane but when she got an idea in her head she tended to fixate on it. Much like everyone else Amy seemed to attract. Reagan and Farrah talked for a few until we were being called back stage and the DJ went make sure Amy was ready.

"I do know my daughter well enough to know that she and Reagan had something more going on, but thank you for introducing us she seems like a charming young woman."

"Oh charm is something she has in spades; I just worry about why she agreed to be Amy's coach for this."

Amy's PoV

I rocked the swimsuit completion and was fixing my evening dress grinning about my talk with my mom, when my DJ appeared in my mirror.

"Reagan, I know we had this grand plan but my mom just for the first time accepted my sexuality can we go with a small victory today."

"Your sister asked me the same thing when she introduced us."

"She did what!"

"Lauren introduced me to your mom a bit more formally, though I think your mom already knew she didn't seem surprised. As for the plan I suppose we can let it go."

"Thanks" I kissed her cheek and walked carefully but purposefully towards the stage.

Shane's PoV

"Do not eat that homophobic burger." I demanded.

"Shane shut up. The people, who matter, know if that's not good enough for you, then that's too damn bad."

"How is that good enough for you? You shouldn't need to hide."

"Shane, just because I don't wanted it flaunted doesn't mean I hide it, you know, my family knows, your friends can know at some point, they just might help me protect my career from the people who aren't as accepting as you insist they are. My dreams are more important to me to throw away because your pathological need to out every one. Now let me eat my stupid Homophobic burger so they can pay me lots of money and you can laugh at their stupidity."

That was the third time now. But he had some point and I know I promised not to out people anymore; and signed a NDA. "This sucks so much."

"Not quite yet, I still need to film my ad, seriously why are we home filming this?"

"So your boyfriend can be here." His dad replied with a shrug.

I was in the middle of something when Liam called "How do I tell Karma I slept with Amy and have her no hate me?"

"Did you really call to ask me that?"

"Did you really pick up the phone now Harvey" Duke asked incredulously. I nodded and motioned for him to continue which he did bless him.

"Hey you are the only one I can talk to about this. Amy would castrate me for even thinking about this."

"Yeah she would, damn it I have, oh good god."

"Shane what is going on?"

"I was a little busy when you called."

"Oh my god why did you answer?" he asked sounding ill.

"To keep you from doing anything stupid" I replied through gritted teeth.

"Shane, hang up the fucking phone."

"Liam, don't do anything stupid I'll try in help you just need to wait a bit."

Amy's PoV

I was cuddled up with Reagan watching a documentary on Netflix she pretends to be interested in to watch my reactions; it was kind of cute actually, when The Drama attacked again. This time it came via Shane.

"I have news that you aren't going to like."  
"Lay it on me."

"Liam insists he has to tell Karma if he is going to make get her to tell her parents she is dating him."

"Well then her parents don't need to know there dating doesn't sound like a problem to me."

"Just because you like sneaking around doesn't mean they do Amy."

"I'm not anymore; my Mom and Reagan have been introduced."

"Really I am so proud of you how did it go." I didn't have the nerve to tell him Lauren introduced them.

"Good actually I think it helped that they met when I was proving I could win a pageant which by the way I totally kicked ass at."

"Oh I missed so much juicy gossip. Tell me more, no wait don't get me sidetracked form the real problem."

"I am not dealing with that right now."

"Amy you can't hide it forever."

"I can damn well fucking try."

"What's wrong shrimps?" Reagan asked after that outburst.

"My high school drama, I, fucked up a few months back and am trying to leave it in the past. Just one of my friends, friends can't let it go."

"You kill someone." Reagan asked.

"Oh Reagans there tell her I said hi" Shane added

"That may have been easier to handle and Shane says hi."

"You didn't tell her." Shane accused

"I'll talk to you later."

"Amy don't ha-"

"Fuck" I whined burying my face in a pillow.

I felt Reagan hands tickling my side before she added "You know you can share Amy, a little high school drama could be entertaining."

"It was a small drunken incident at my mom and Bruce's wedding, it was a mistake and I don't want remember any of it."

"You hook up with someone?"  
I nodded. "I should start at the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I really did intend to put more of this stuff up sooner, I just didn't. I am pretty sure my beta checked this over... but well this chapter has been sitting on my PC for a while, but the next chapter of both this and the other story I am working on I just not sure where I want to take it in the immediate, long term goals sure, its the short term that gets in my way. Anyways, don't own Faking It so without further ado...

Reagan's PoV

It was bad, it was really bad. Faking being a lesbian, but Amy seemed really into me, and scared shitless I was going to leave, and she didn't need that. Opening up was hard on any of us, and her more so then many. Then I found out why the way she spoke both heart break and longing. And I knew, and my ability to handle it just vanished.

"You still love her. I can't do this Amy life is too short to be chasing someone in love with someone else."

"Reagan wait" Lauren called after me. I didn't listen. "Stop her Amy." She yelled at her sister.

I was struggling with my keys my eyes burning with the starts of tears. It shouldn't matter, it should have been fun, and she was 16 for god's sake. It shouldn't bother me, but it did.

"Reagan, wait!"

"I can't do it Amy I have been hurt too often to keep in a relationship I know is going to get me hurt again."

"But isn't life to full of regrets not to try, it doesn't matter, how I felt about her, she made it clear it wasn't going to happen. I fucked her boyfriend because I was angry and drunk and when she finds out she is going to leave me. 10 years of friendship ruined by one fucking night. I don't want to lose my chance at someone great, who actually likes me, because of that night also. Yeah I love her, and maybe I always will. And maybe the two of us won't last. But I am willing to try, I want to know. We are too young to be worrying about how short life can be, because while it is short, it is also so painfully long."

Karma's PoV

The girl I could only assume was Reagan was practically running out of Amy's house. Maybe it really was a good thing I decided to come over. We could have a girl's night. We both been really busy, Amy came out and yelled for her to wait. "I fucked her boyfriend"

I felt my stomach twist.

I waited until Amy was finished her speech.

"You did what." I asked her, she looked at me with her runny makeup, and the friend side of me wanted to fix her up.

"Shut up Karam we can deal with our shit in a moment." She turned back to the other girl. "I am a fuck up; I ruined every decent thing to come my way since my best friend convinced me faking it would be a good idea. Even as much as I can't promise you I am over my feelings for her I can promise you I practically bombed that ship and I don't think it will ever happen."

Reagan laughed a bittersweet laugh. She looked at me, for a moment.

"Amy, just if we are still together when she finally realizes how fucking awesome you are, just tell me. I'm a big girl I'll do my best to deal with it."

"Well Karma is the type of idiot to suggest a three some, so you know, might not need to worry about that." Amy joked and it hurt.

"It's a little too tense to be making jokes like that shrimp girl but I'll keep it in mind. I'll be inside, Lauren will want to know what happened, and I adore the hobbit. And we still need to talk." Lauren lets her get away with that? It was just the two of us now.

"Where do I begun."

"How about the part that you fucked my boyfriend" I suggested.

"Oh so I fucked Liam Booker, and bullied him till he swore not to tell you."

"Wait you bullied him."

"Yeah, he really likes you."

"But he slept with you."

"It was the wedding night you know when he caught on that you were in your pathological lying stage trying to get everyone to like you. He was hurt, I was hurt it seemed like a really good idea at the time, make you feel like we did. Then I realized we are really shitty people and felt bad."

"Was that supposed to make it feel better? You betrayed me Amy."

"Et tu, Karma. Or was it not you who told the school I was a sex addict when I was a virgin, and I suppose you weren't the crush who walked away after turning me down telling me I wasn't a lesbian and that they were so in love with guy I would be fucking in two hours later. If that's the case they yeah I am a fucking terrible slutty whore." It was like a slap in the face.

"I apologized."

"Oh is an apology enough if that's the case I am sorry I slept with your boyfriend. Look I even got you back with him that absolves me of my guilt for fucking up right." I wished she had slapped me. It was so sudden after that all the anger disappeared from her face and she was holding on to me like her life depended on it. I held her just as tightly

"I fucked up so badly. I couldn't lose you. I didn't have anyone but you my entire life. Not even my mom has really been there for me. How could I not let it be romantic when you seamed to give me that option Karma. And then all at once you pulled it all away and he was there and I hated him and I hated what he had with you. And then it was the next morning and I knew how terrible it really was. And knowing how heartbroken you would be, I made him swear not to tell you."

"This sucks."

"Yeah no shit. Will we be okay?"

"I don't know Amy, I don't know. You need to go show Reagan you're not making out with me. And I need to figure out what I am going to do about Liam. Amy it was like, it was just a onetime mistake right."

"I still don't see what so great about him. But he did truly want to tell you still does, but I fucked that up also."

"I do want to point out you seem to have leaning towards ladies." I said wiping my eyes and trying to clean her makeup a bit. "I need time, I should probably not forgive you at all, but your all I really have as well and losing that well; I can understand why you tried to hide this from me."

Amy's PoV

"Rea, I am about to fall apart. The next few days, they are going to suck, for me and I don't want to put you through that. It was selfish to ask you to stay. Karma was, and maybe still is my other half. And our equilibrium is more thrown off than ever before, I am going to be a raging bitch and you don't need that."

"Amy you just got her to stay, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Trying to be a decent human being for once" I replied with a shrug. It wasn't easy but I was so numb right now I could pretend to be okay, as I stared at the floor.

"Don't do this to me shrimps," she said softly lifting my chin up.

"I don't want to I need to at least offer you an out. I'm just a messed up teenager, you're going to get hurt and I don't want that. I have to offer you an out when I know I am likely ruin this just like everything else." She hugged me. And I just cried.

Liam's PoV

Amy: _**She knows.**_ Well that figures, she probably painted me as the bad guy which I suppose I deserve. Well I suppose it was a good thing I was trying for the fellowship in the morning.

Muse: _**I wish you would have told me sooner. This is not how I wanted to find out**_

Muse: _**You still at the Art Studio we should talk**_. I sighed and replied

You: _**Yeah.**_ So this was likely it.

"So Amy told me that you wanted to tell me, and that she bullied you into not telling me." Karma asked as she showed up. She looked broken down.

"She kind of did. Not physically but she showed up at my mother's engagement party. Some of what she said is why I told everyone that my mom was my mom, not my sister."

"Was there anyone else while we were broken up?"

"No one" I promised. It was the truth this girl consumed my thoughts.

"Well get your fellowship and we will try the distance thing. I need to not just be distracted by how hot you are and you need to figure out how to actually vocalize your feelings." Seriously, this went a thousand times better than I would have thought. "And I know Amy can be mean but I can't believe you let her bully you. She could have made you out to be a monster. And I would have believed her after all this."

"That might be why I let her convince me not to tell you. I felt like such an ass and she could have painted in any way she wanted to. And I couldn't really blame her if she did."

"I want to hate you both you know. I want to feel wronged. But I messed up badly also didn't I. And you both forgave me despite it. You don't have feelings for her though right."

"A strange comradery, nothing more" I assured her.


End file.
